My invention relates to book format in general and, in particular, to a novel construction of a book that may more aptly be classified as a booklet being made from a continuous folded web of paper or like material, and to a method of manufacturing such a booklet. The booklet in accordance with my invention finds optimum use as workbooks, as manuals, or as supplements to other printed publications such as larger books or magazines, although other uses may of course be found within the scope of my invention.
Workbooks or drill books, a typical application of the booklet in accordance with my invention, will serve best to illustrate its utility. Workbooks or test books are in common use among students and pupils which contain both questions or problems to be solved and their answers. With the conventional format of workbooks, or of books or other printed publications in general, the answers have been given either on the same pages as the questions, or on pages following the question pages. Such usual arrangements of questions and answers have a drawback that the student, when unable to solve the questions, is easy to check the answers before fully reconsidering the questions or referring to some pertinent book or the like. He will then learn from the workbook not so much as he would if he endeavored hard enough before checking the printed answers.
The same is true with manuals for the mastery of an art or skill such as, for example, chess. The student of the art or skill will make greater progress by fully studying the problems given in the manual before looking up their solutions.